wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Order of Darkness
This clan was made by this user. Do not edit without permission. >Accessing file.name = Order_of_Darkness >Level 8 clearance or higher required to view this document >Access Granted >Opening file . . . Brief Description The Order of Darkness (or simply known as: The Order) is a clan created by Nightshifter after he realized he could use some help on his crusade. This clan is mainly composed of Nightshifter's clones and flying vessels capable of travelling through timelines. This clan is constantly on the move travelling from one timeline to another. The timelines that are unlucky enough to be visited by the Order of Darkness will have most, if not all of the IceWings wiped out. Below, you'll find everything you need to know about the members and what they are capable of. Members Clones These nine Nightshifter clone models are what make up nearly 98% of the Order of Darkness. They don't have Nightshifter's powers, but have some unique traits that assist them with their job. They are incapable of freely thinking and are all controlled by Nightshifter. RV-00X (Codename: Raven). Raven models are blind, but can track down their targets using heat vision. They carry two serrated sabers and can sense the slightest change in temperature. They are also capable of detecting a dragon's heat signature when said dragon is buried underground GS-00X (Codename: Galesplitter). Galesplitter models are extremely agile and designed for fast attacks designed to intercept or disrupt attack patterns. They are also fast fliers and have four wings. They are most commonly seen carrying a yanyue dao with a collapsible shaft. RN-00X (Codename: Ronin). Ronin models are designed for precise attacks. They carry a single katana and a set of throwing knives. They have general knowledge on the location of vital organs and tendons of other dragons allowing them to cripple or kill their targets with a single slash. RP-00X (Codename: Reaper). Reaper models are designed to have a slightly larger attack range than the three clones mentioned above. They carry repeating crossbows and have a somewhat decent tolerance to pain. SH-00X (Codename: Sharpshot). Sharpshot models have the best eyesight out of the other clones and their ability to see into the future is almost as powerful as Clearsight's. They carry heavily modified crossbows capable of shooting arrows at unreal speeds. AN-00X (Codename: Assassin). Assassin models make almost no sound when they move and, like Galesplitter models, they are extremely agile and are usually designed for fast attacks. They also carry repeating crossbows. CR-00X (Codename: Corsair). Corsair models are designed to deliver powerful attacks in a short amount of time. They carry around a modified SRM Arms model 1216 and are incredibly skilled with using other firearms as well. DL-00X (Codename: Deadlock). Deadlock models are designed for far-ranged, precise attacks, usually seen as a support unit. Their main weapon is a modified TAC-50 that is capable of being disassembled and reassembled in record time. They also carry a Colt Python and a S&W Model 500 for close quarters combat. WW-00X (Codename: Whirlwind). Whirlwind models are designed for hit and run attacks. They dual wield 7.5 FK BRNO and attack in short bursts. Like Galesplitter and Assassin models, they have four wings and have a flight speed that rivals the flight speed of SkyWings Super Clones These four dragons are clones who have undergone more experiments and are nearly four times more powerful than normal clones. Unlike normal clones, they are capable of thinking freely allowing them to be a little more "flexible" than normal clones. Not much is known about these mysterious soldiers. SP-NX-00X (Codename: Nox). SP-GV-00X (Codename: Gravedigger). SP-CH-00X (Codename: Charmer). SP-SH-00X (Codename: ████████████). Other These two dragons are the only two non-clone members of the Order of Darkness. They have been raised and trained by Nightshifter and are possibly the deadliest members. You can find more information about them on a separate page. Outcast Silver (former) The Armada The following names are the names of all known vessels of Nightshifter's armada. These vessels take on the appearance of Chinese Junks and most are heavily armed. Ravager (Four masted flagship. Captained by Nightshifter.) Dreadnought (Six masted troop transport, larger than Ravager, used to make enemies attack this ship instead of Ravager. Unknown captain) Armageddon (Two masted cruiser. Captained by Outcast) Herkules (Two masted battleship, features the widest array of weapons. Captained by Silver) Hurricane (near identical replica of Herkules. Unknown captain.) Hierarchy Leader: Nightshifter Co-leader/Strategist: Outcast General: Silver (Former) Majors: Gravedigger, Charmer, Nox, Shadowwalker(?) Soldiers: Rest of the clones mentioned above. Other Information Location: Last seen in Timeline #████ Normal clones are divided into the following classes: Class 1 and Class 2. Class 1 clones are the most common of the clones, usually deployed in large numbers to swarm enemies or as patrol groups. They are not heavily armored making them easier to kill if you've memorized what each clone model does. Class 2 clones are essentially upgraded versions of Class 1 clones. They have some physical differences that set them aside from Class 1 clones. For starters, yellow veins are visible on their limbs and around their eyes. Upon striking them, yellow cracks will appear on and around the area that was hit. When they take enough damage, their eyes will immediately switch from black to yellow and they will home in on whatever hit them last. Upon contact with the targeted entity, the clone and the entity will be consumed in a massive, yellow fireball. Because Class 2 clones cannot be recovered once they die, they wear full sets of armor on them at all times. There are rumors that some clones managed to free themselves from Nightshifter's control and are starting a new group. This group could pose as a serious threat to the Order and may cause Nightshifter to direct his attention towards this group. However, these rumors have never been confirmed. There are rumors that there is a third type of soldier. Soldiers who are not clones, but instead are enhanced. This new type of soldier is said to be nearly five times stronger than super clones and 2.5-3 times larger than normal dragons. These soldiers are said to be so powerful that they are hidden from the world in order to prevent them from falling into the wrong claws. These soldiers may be the last line of defence for the Order, should the need arise. However, these rumors have never been confirmed. Assessment: Avoid at all costs Category:Work In Progress Category:Groups Category:Content (Nightshifter the NightWing)